


Remembrance

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At an untimely moment, he remembers everything. But it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> I am both sorry and not sorry.
> 
> I am in Leonaegi hell fight me.

Guilty. The word rang in his ears like a bell, swing from left to right instead his head. He couldn't even see anymore. His bright blue eyes seemed to grow more distant and misty as he looked between his newfound classmates. Begging. Begging for mercy, for sympathy, for anything, feeling a cold rush of anxiety run through his veins, and remembering how familiar that feeling was. He hated it. Then, the cold grip on his neck and the sudden pulled backwards, causing him to let out a strangled scream. He couldn't see at all now, tears streaming from his face like rivers. All he could make out was the figure of a shorter brunette boy, running after him as fast as he could, calling his name. 'Kuwata, Kuwata!' ...It was like some kind of child's nursery rhyme. For the first time, he felt the fear slow down, if only slightly, and reached out to grab the boy's hand. Stretching. Closer, closer, almost there...

Slam. The metal pole was cold and hard against his back, and the sudden drag back caused him to hit his head right there on the pole. He was dazed, for a good moment for two, images he had never seen flashing in his head, sounds that he'd never heard echoing in his ears. He remembered the gentle grabbing of his hand, and a delicate laughter of a young boy, and a smile that seemed to look like a heavenly glow... He remembered dancing with this boy, falling over a few times because he wasn't very good, but then again, his partner wasn't much better. He remembered talking on the phone with him until the sun rose, and listening to his gentle snores down the line before hanging up with a soft smile, texting him goodnight before turning in himself. He remembered surprise hugs, and forehead kisses, and promises to never leave. Tears of fear and gripping on to the other boys jacket, scared to be alone again... And yet, the boy wasn't impatient. He remained calm, hushing him, hugging him and holding him close. ...He remembered everything.

His daze was over, and now he was back, staring death right in the face. Locking eyes with the other 12 students, watching him with looks of horror. He scanned the crowd, and there he was... The short brunette boy, gripping the mesh of the fence, looking desperately at him. They locked eyes, hazel onto blue.   
"Naegi..." The was all he could choke out before the first ball hit him, then the second, then the third, before long waves upon waves of baseballs were hitting him. Harder. Faster. It hurt so much he found it hard to breathe. Then... It stopped. His eyes were squeezed shut. All he could choke out through tears of pain and fear was a quiet 'I love you' before-

Darkness. His body going limp against the pole. All life leaving him as the final ball rolled down the pitch.


End file.
